


When Love Strikes

by flickawhip



Category: Sleepaway Camp (1983)
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, Fan Art, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: When Angela goes to Camp she expects to be bullied, she does not expect to fall for the biggest bitch at Camp...





	When Love Strikes




End file.
